Higurashi no naku koro ni Omoide:GentenHen Chap 2
by DarkPierrot
Summary: Rika, enjoys the Watanagashi Festival with Satoshi And Mion When Suddenly She met a strange woman...


Higurashi no naku koro ni Omoide :

(When the Cicadas cry Memories)

Genten-Hen (Origin-chapter)

Chapter 2

While I was dismissing Mion , I entered to my house , my mother was Waiting for me.

-Rika, How was your Visit with Oryo-sama?- my Mother Asked

-Fine Mother, Oryo wants me to practice everyday for the Watanagashi Festival- I answered

-Oh i see Rika Be a nice girl and don't try to disappoint Oryo –Sama –Said my mother

-Yes Mother!- I answered with a fake cheerful smile.

-By the Way Rika, I made Miso Soup For Dinner

-No Thanks Mother, I am not hungry but thanks anyway mother,

I didn't feel like eating since i was depressed about the Satoshi's Situation

During the Following Days I was practicing for the Watanagashi Festival

When the Day of Watanagashi Arrived I Waked up very early to practice some more of my performance of this night. The Watangashi is A Ceremony in which you grab a piece of Cotton

Purified by the Miko and you let it float in the river that cotton supposedly takes out all your

Sins and purified them.

-Rika its time for your Performance –Hannyu told me

-I see Ok here i go

I performed the ceremonial Dance in front of all hinamizawa My friends Satoshi and Mion Were watching me i was so happy for them since they were Smiling

When my performance ended i went to play with them .

-Satoshi-Kun –I asked

-whats the matter Rika-chan?-Asked Satoshi

-Do you feel that your life is hard?-I asked Satoshi

-No -He answered-Because I have you and Mion as Friends

-I smiled and Hugged him

Mion watched us with a smile.

The rest of the night we spended walking around and joking, When , suddenly I collided with a Woman.

-Oh Sorry –I apologized quickly

-Oh That's Okay-said the woman

-Oh You must be Rika-chama I'm Takano , Miyo Takano

-Nice to meet you Takano-san

Suddenly i hear the voice of a man

-Oh Rika Chama!-shouted the Man

-Tomitake-Kun I answered

-I see that you met Takano today!

- Yes I have met Takano –I smiled with a stupid Fake Smile

I don't know why but that woman is a mystery I can simply tell by looking in her eyes.

-What brings you here Tomitake?-I asked

-Well my friend Takano asked me to take her to the Watanagashi Festival

-Oh I see!-I reply

When Tomitake said My friend Takano Takano looked at Tomitake with an poisoned Smile

-SO I AM ONLY A FRIEND TO YOU EH TOMITAKE-KUN?-Takano Shouted

Suddenly takano ran with a angry face then Tomitake ran after her saying.

-NO TAKANO ITS NOT WHAT I MEANT TAKANO WAIT!!!!-Said tomitake with a funny face

At that time I didn't get that those two were on a relationwship

When the Festival ended I returned home alone ,My Mother Was Waiting

-Rika what time do you think is it?

-Sorry Mother my performance was delayed about an hour

-Its Okay Rika

-Ok Mother

While I was Going to my room my mother said:

-Rika, Wait!

-what is the matter Mother?

-Rika , I want to talk to you about something.

My mother wants to talk to me? I asked myself. It was so weird since She is not the kind of persons of Talking or giving speeches . I walked with my mother to the big and dark Living Room

My mother sited in the blue cushion and started to speak:

-Rika , Why don't you tell me About yourself ? Rika I want to get along with you

But , When I try you always try to keep me away from you You never tell me about your school

Or Your Friends …Rika , Have I done Something bad?-She said in tears

The words of my Mother surprised me .Suddenly I realized that all that annoying things she did was because she was trying to get close to me.

-No. Mother You didn't –I answered with a calm smile

-Oh Rika, I promised you that from today you and I will try to do more things together?

-I promise you that too!-I answered with a smile

-oh Rika-My mother answered with a smile

I hugged her with a Smile My mother and I will finally get Along and be finally a real family along with my father.

After that Hug I went to my bedroom , Hannyu was watching me with a smile

-Rika do you feel happy?

-yes hannyu I am happy

-Have a good Night Rika you deserved it

I closed my eyes When suddenly I hear a great noise

I quickly ran to my parents 'room but they were nowhere to be found

I went to the living room When suddenly I looked at the floor

There was a strange dark red Liquid

It was when I realized that the starting of my happy life have ended ,the day where I stopped being the innocent girl that I was until that moment. The day when I became Orphan…

(Continue in Chapter 3)


End file.
